Marriage (FD)
Beside idol actifities, one of the optional things you can do in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream is get married. You can choose to one of the available 20 different candidates, 10 for each gender; same-sex marriage is NOT available. #Alex #Connor #Elf #Erik #Horst #Jan #Mats #Sebastian #Timo #Yannick #Astrid #Charlene #Dakota #Julie #Lucy #Priscilla #Rosalina #Sonja #Sugary Princess #Vivian Candidates Blake and Ruth are only available on iOS/Android version (the two do appear in the original PS4 by unlocking them via PlayStation store, but they are not marriageable). Each person who is eligible for marriage will have 10 sets of Hearts on their portrait. To fill hearts the player must talk to that person daily and give best gifts. 'Requirements' 'Main Storyline' In order to restore the power of that abandoned Fairytale Tree, players need to finish the main storyline by creating books. There are books at Black, Purple, Blue, and Yellow colours, and the player must complete them in order. If you don't know the Main Storyline progress, please read the Walkthrough page! 'Heart Events' Players must activate a candidate's four heart events before (s)he'll accept the Flower Jewel. There are 10 heart stages, but the heart events can trigger after you reached 1, 2, 3, and 4 number of hearts. The events are not only happening at that number, for example: you can still see the 2 Heart Event even if (s)he has 5 Hearts. Some Heart Events have another participants beside the player's chosen marriage candidate, which means you must raise another participant at a specific Heart Point. For example, in Vivian's Heart Event #1, the player need to have at least 5000 HP with Jill before the event can trigger. The Elf and Sugary Princess have invisible Number of Hearts next to their name on dialogue box. This makes it a little hard to tell how far along you are in a relationship. Confession Ring The Confession event is very similar to Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). Once the player reaches 25,000 HP (two and a half Heart Symbol) with one of marriage candidates, Flower Queen will encounter your dreams and give you a Ring, which is used to confess the player's love for someone. To give the dedication Ring to a marriage candidate, trigger the person's 1 and 2 heart events and then befriend him or her to 25,000 HP (two and a half Heart Points) or above. Then you need to wait until Saturday or Sunday, if in-game day is Monday until Friday. The weather must be sunny; not rainy or snowy. Between 8:00 and 11:00, give the person a Ring to show your commitment! The two of us will stop by King of Books' Castle for the Ring exchange. At that point, we will be going steady and players can see the remaining 3 heart events with that person. The player cannot see symbol events for other candidates whilst they have a boyfriend or girlfriend. When confessing to the Elf or Sugary Princess, their Ring exchange will be inside of your house. They don't want that obnoxious King of Books to know that (s)he's in love with the player! Timo and Julie's Ring Confession event is different. If you want to marry one of them, you can make Timo or Julie initiate the Ring exchange instead of doing it yourself. To do this, you need to give one of them at least 100 gifts, viewed the 1 and 2 heart events, have him or her at 25,000 HP (two and a half Hearts) or more, and a Ring in your backpack. Then go to the Beach on a sunny Saturday or Sunday and trigger the cut-scane. The specific person will confess that he or she likes you and asks if one would become his/her boyfriend or girlfriend. If the player agrees, then they will give a Ring to marriage candidate mentioned. Players canot reject the commitment Ring exchange with the person confessing to them. Date Event If you are going steady with that person, when you wake up in the morning (s)he will ask if player would like have a date together that day. Sometimes it is just for sight-seeing and other times it is for lunch. Players will want to be at the date location by 16:00. Additionally, the player must sleep at 20:00 or later after a few days they have seen a marriage candidate's 4th Heart Event. If the protagonist goes to bed before 20:00, the player will not be able to have a date until they do. Try some another Sunny day allowed for a date! 'Flower Jewel and House Upgrade' To propose marriage to your potential spouse, the player must to give him or her a Flower Jewel. This item will be given to the player by Flower Queen when you reached 5 Hearts with a marriage candidate. The handing over of a Flower Jewel will occur when player is dreaming, but "only" after reached Winter of Year 1 in game. The player canot get married before season mentioned. If they reject the Flower Jewel, it means the player have not completed all of marriage requirements. Additionally, you have to visit Blacksmith and upgrade your house into Level 2 so that it can fit two people. Bring 5 Mithril, 10 Glass, 40 Hardwood Lumber, and 85.000 Cash to Miroslav the Blacksmith to complete this requirement. House upgrades are completed immediately after you order them. 'Wedding Ceremony' Give the Flower Jewel to your potential spouse as an engagement ring, and then watch the cut-scane that follows. The wedding will take place one week later. If the wedding falls on a festival day or villager's birthday, then the ceremony will be pushed one day afterward. The wedding date does not appear on calendar inside your house. The wedding will take place inside Town Hall's ballroom. Mayor Juan and the villagers of Sylph Town will be there to witness our wedding ceremony. The two of us will wear wedding clothes. After the ceremony is over, the game credits will appear and then you will automatically go to bed. Elf and Sugary Princess' marriage are different. Instead of a grand wedding at ballroom, it will take place by your house, with Goblin being the only one who presides over our ceremony and no other people in attendance. Afterward you don't have to choose a nickname but one will be told what your special spouse' true name is. 'Aftermath' The next morning players will be with their beloved spouse in your house. He or She will ask what name the player would like her to call you by typing letters. After marriage some of the festivals will change... *'8th Spring (Flower-Viewing):' The player's spouse will watch the flowers with them as before married, but they no longer have to ask him or her for a date. Just talk to your spouse to start this festival. *'14th Spring (White Day, Girl main character only):' When you awake in the morning, your husband will give you a present. If he has 6-8 Hearts (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then you will be given Chocolate Cake. If he has 9-10 Hearts (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then you will get Choco. Party Cake instead. You will also earn +1000 HP with one's spouse. *'12th Summer (Summer Festival):' Normally you just attend to watch the fireworks with townspeople, but once you are married your spouse will watch with together during this festival. *'31st Autumn (Halloween):' Instead of giving chocolates to both Rene and Jill, go into your house between 14:00 and 18:00 if your children at full-grown stage. They will give you special treat. *'14th Winter (Valentine's Day):' Same as White Day, but for boy main character. *'24th Winter (Christmas Eve):' Same as Flower-Viewing and Summer Festival, but watching stars at night. *'25th Winter (Christmas):' Instead of having a dinner at your spouse' home soil, the two of us will stay home eating together. Category:Love Category:Game Guide